Deuxième chance
by minata-nya
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvent pour un dernier combat, même si le cœur n'y est pas...


**Titre:** Deuxième chance

**Disclamer:** les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto!

**Attention:** dead fic (a priori), personnages légèrement OCC, univers du manga originel.

**Pairing:** Sasu/Naru

Je sais pas si je dois mettre ça dans le "attention" mais cette fic c'est... de la vraie guimauve! Donc ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de vraiment réaliste, c'est limite cu-cul mon truc! x) Mais je l'aime bien quand même... mon côté fleur bleue je suppose x) Bref, lisez si le cœur vous en dit mais ne vous attendez pas à une œuvre! xD

* * *

><p>Il l'avait retrouvé. Après toutes ces longues années à s'entraîner tout les jours, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Après avoir fait le pacte avec Kyuubi, il y était arrivé. Il l'avait devant lui, haletant et couvert de sueur. Il devinait dans ses yeux la surprise qu'il lui causait. Il était vrai qu'il avait changé, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Toutes les rondeurs de son enfance étaient parties pour laisser place à un visage et un corps séduisants, harmonieux. Ses petits bourrelets avaient fondus, se transformant en muscles fins et nerveux. Il avait grandit, il faisait presque sa taille maintenant, et frôlait le mètre quatre vingt. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés touchaient ses épaules à chaque mouvement, rappelant de façon stupéfiante son père. Ses yeux d'azurs étaient restés les mêmes, bien qu'ils étaient plus durs et désabusés qu'auparavant. Oui, Naruto Uzumaki avait changé. Son innocence et sa naïveté d'enfant étaient mortes depuis longtemps. Les années avaient passé et son célèbre sourire sincère avait déserté son visage. Quelque fois naissait un sourire désabusé et empli de fausse chaleur sur ses lèvres, pour rassurer ses amis en leur disant que tout allait bien. Et c'était vrai, tout allait bien. Très bien même. Il s'était juste lassé de porter le masque, et l'avait laissé tomber. Naruto savait pertinemment qu'il était gay et ne s'en cachait pas. Sa démarche féline, son corps appelant à la débauche et son nouveau style vestimentaire ne le laissaient jamais célibataire très longtemps. En effet, le orange était passé à la poubelle : place au noir moulant. Maintenant, le blond ne portait plus que des tee-shirts noirs sans manches qui lui collaient à la peau et des baggis, mettant ne valeur son postérieur pour tomber négligemment sur ses longues jambes ensuite. En revanche, si une chose n'avait pas changé d'un poil chez l'Uzumaki, c'était bien son obsession de retrouver et ramener Sasuke. C'était sa raison de vivre, ce qui le poussait à se lever la matin et à s'entraîner, encore et toujours plus. Sans ça, il se serait sûrement laissé mourir, tout simplement.<p>

Naruto fixait son adversaire en tremblant légèrement. Lui aussi avait un peu changé. Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient un peu plus longs et effleuraient ses épaules carrées et robustes. Il était grand, très grand. Au moins un mètre quatre vingt cinq. « Je ne le dépasserai donc jamais » pensa avec une pointe d'ironie le blond. Il fixa son regard sur la parcelle de torse que laissait apercevoir le haut de son vis-à-vis. Il était musclé, on pouvait le dire. Ses muscles étaient moins fins que ceux de Naruto et plus impressionnants. Son visage s'était allongé, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas changés, si ce n'étaient qu'ils étaient encore plus froids et transperçant que dans les souvenirs de l'Uzumaki. Il se doutait que lui aussi avait évolué en cinq ans. Et le blond n'avait pas tort. Sasuke était devenu plus glacial, plus distant si cela était possible, par rapport aux autres et surtout plus puissant. Il avait réglé ses comptes avec son ancien maître, Orochimaru, et son frère qu'il avait envoyé rejoindre leurs ancêtres communs quelques jours auparavant. Maintenant qu'il avait accomplit sa vengeance et qu'il avait de la puissance, Sasuke Uchiha ne savait plus trop quoi faire de sa vie. Il n'avait plus de but, plus d'endroits qu'il ne considérait comme « chez lui », plus personne qui l'attendait. Rien. Le néant. A part peut-être un certain blond qui continuait toujours à lui tourner autour, à lui courir après. C'était par hasard qu'il l'avait croisé aujourd'hui. Il lui avait servi la même rengaine que les dernières fois et, comme d'habitude, il l'avait envoyé bouler. Cette sorte d'habitude, de routine mise en place lui plaisait. Ca lui donnait une raison pour une pas se suicider tout de suite. Non pas qu'il était trop lâche pour s'ôter la vie, mais il estimait qu'il ne le ferait que lorsqu'il n'aurait vraiment plus rien à faire dans ce monde. Or le blond était là. Le revoir, se battre contre lui puis partir pour le revoir quelques temps après. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, le blond avait appuyé sur une corde sensible de Sasuke. Il avait mis en évidence le manque de sens de sa vie et avait même poussé jusqu'à dire qu'il refusait de revenir à Konoha par peur du verdict du conseil, et du regard de ses anciens amis. Bien entendu, le sang fier des Uchiha avait immédiatement réagi et à son tour, le brun avait craché d'une voix acerbe que Naruto n'avait lui non plus aucune place à Konoha puisque tout le monde là-bas ne le considérait que comme un monstre ou une source de pouvoir manipulable. Il était évident que son rêve d'être Hokage était mort avant même de naître.

C'en fût trop pour l'Uzumaki qui 'était rué sur son adversaire et avait ainsi commencer un combat qui durait maintenant depuis plusieurs heures. Etant de forces égales, le combat tournait en rond et les deux opposants étaient fatigués et en sueur. Leurs doses respectives de chakra étaient pratiquement à sec et ne pouvaient plus supporter de faire ne serait-ce qu'une technique de plus. Ils s'observaient, en chien de faïence.

« Je suis tellement désolé Naruto. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, pas vraiment. Je ne veux pas te faire mal. Je ne veux plus. J'en peux plus, je suis à bout ! Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ça ? »

« Pourquoi on en ait venu là, hein Sasuke ? Pourquoi ? Je veux juste que tu reviennes, que tout redevienne comme avant. Que tu restes avec moi, qu'on forme une équipe ! Je suis si las de ce village… Seul toi arrivais à me donner le courage de faire bonne figure devant tout le monde. »

Naruto dégaina lentement son katana, entièrement noir, et le braqua sur Sasuke, une supplication dans les yeux pour que tout cela s'arrête. Mais le brun ne la vit pas.

« S'il te plaît, ne m'y oblige pas ! Je ne veux pas…Je ne peux pas te faire ça. S'il te plaît… »

Sasuke pointa à son tour Kusanagi*, rougie par le sang de tout les meurtres qu'elle avait commise.

« Par pitié Naruto, arrête ! Je ne pourrais pas, plus maintenant. »

« C'est décidé, je ne le ferais pas. Je préfère mourir plutôt qu'être ton assassin. Vis pour moi Sasuke… »

Ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre, katana en avant.

Sasuke se figea, puis tomba à genoux. Il pouvait voir la lame luisante et écarlate de son sabre devant lui. Les yeux agrandis d'horreur, il vit Naruto à genoux, comme lui, juste en face : entre la pointe de son arme et lui.

« Non. Non, non, non ! Je ne peux pas ! TU ne peux pas ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Pas toi ! »

Il essaya de parler mais ne fit que cracher du sang. Il avait bizarrement mal à la poitrine. Il baissa les yeux et vit un katana noir planté juste au niveau de son poumon gauche. Un sentiment de contentement le parcouru : il n'aurait pas à vivre après ce qu'il venait de faire. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Naruto. Son Naruto. Un mince filet de sang coulait le long de son menton, partant de sa bouche close. Sasuke détesta immédiatement cette couleur qui jurait avec le teint halé du blond.

« Non ! Pas toi ! Juste moi ! S'il te plaît, non ! Tu devais l'éviter ! Tu POUVAIS l'éviter ! Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas ! J'ai tellement de choses à te dire encore Sasuke… »

« Je ne peux même pas parler. Je vais mourir…Je voulais lui dire avant pourtant. Je DOIS lui dire ! Juste et ça et c'es tout ! Kami-sama**, si vous existez, laissez moi juste ça, s'il vous plaît ! Naruto ! »

Doucement, les deux ennemis s'éteignirent, leurs corps s'affaissèrent l'un contre l'autre, laissant leur tête reposer sur l'épaule de l'autre. Une ultime pensée les traversa dans la même seconde :

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

><p>*Le sabre de Sasuke.<p>

** Dieu, en japonais.

J'espère que ça vous a plu! :) A la base, ceci n'est que l'intro d'une fiction assez longue (et voui!) mais je trouve que c'est pas trop mal comme ça aussi... Mais si ça vous intéresse d'avoir une suite, je suis à votre disposition! Petit indice: Naruto et Sasuke se retrouve dans un autre monde où ils devront composer ensemble, avec un Naruto à la mémoire défaillante! x)


End file.
